In order to satisfy the needs and demands of users of mobile communication devices, providers of wireless communication services continue to improve and expand available services as well as networks used to deliver such services. One aspect of such improvements includes the development of wireless access networks which may broadcast/multicast content to a particular geographic area and/or a particular group of users. Using broadcast and/or multicast services, a base station may efficiently provide content to a large number of wireless devices. However, precisely targeting geographic areas for specific services may be a challenge with existing broadcast and/or multicast services.